


The Cosmos

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, lame things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahh, you guys this was a work for day five of kagehina week! Uhh, lets say that this a poem from Kageyama to Hinata on late night, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!

Never has one been so curious  
To wonder why   
The sun, The moon   
And the stars  
Were confined into a single  
Being.

 

Ahh yes, love  
You are that of the Cosmos.

 

I often wonder  
How the heavens must’ve felt  
To lose their greatest creation

 

Or what if feels like  
To hold the Universe  
Against my chest 

 

Ahh yes, love  
You hold Galaxies in your skin.

 

Your eyes are Nebulas,  
Clouds of matter filled to the brim   
With the unknown.

 

Your existence vast yet,  
Standing still.

 

You neither give nor take, rather  
Imprint.

 

Ahh yes, love  
You are that of an Aurora.

 

Tell me please,  
How it feels to hold life  
As big as the Milky Way  
In your soul

 

Show me the way  
Coments and Astroids alike  
Disapate in your wake

 

With every step you take  
There is a Big Bang created  
Somewhere,  
In honor of your existance

 

Ahh yes, love  
You are that of the Cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> i am honestly poetry trash


End file.
